


Giving Back

by australia_mate



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Celestial Orgasms, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Massage, Multi, Oil, Porn With Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing snuggling, any gender reader, in a good way, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australia_mate/pseuds/australia_mate
Summary: Crowley's agitation, you've realised, is loosely linked to the state of his wings.If he has more ruffled feathers than normal, he's more snappish. If his feathers are more pristine and are all in place, he's a bit more mischievous and confident.But there's one thing for certain. His wings areverysensitive. And you decide one night to exploit the hell out of that.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Giving Back

You shifted your outstretched legs against the king bed's soft black sheets and a sigh of weary patience puffed out through your lips. You could only scroll through TikTok for so long, where was he?

Though you had to remind yourself that it was only your anticipation and nervousness that drew out the time and it'd be a little bit still before Crowley got back from Aziraphale's. The two were catching up for the day, as expected, as a lot of Crowley's time had been recently focused on you.

Your cheeks heated up a bit.

The nervousness, though, had little sniping creatures strutting about in your stomach. The reason for your anxious fret was that tonight you were going to propose a rather.. different thing to do with the demon.

Namely, massaging his wings. How could this bring on such nervousness, though? Crowley was very particular about his wings, choosing for himself what times he'd wrap you in them or when he lowered them so your inquisitive fingers could map out a few of his feathers.

So you were rightly apprehensive of the embarrassment of rejection. But what kept you going was that if he did agree, you knew his sensitive wings guaranteed a very steamy night.

You smiled lightly from how you started to get an idea of how sensitive they really were.

###### Memory

_"Honey, I'm home!" Crowley mocked the endearing phrase, calling out for you as he sauntered in, plants shivering slightly at his presence but quickly stilling from a sharp sideways glare._

_You smiled and got up from the couch in the lavish living room, "In here!" You responded, placing down your phone._

_A smile sprung up onto Crowley's lips when he followed your voice, and he was quick to pick you up and twirl you around with a laugh. You squealed, caught off guard and you hastily wrapped your legs around the demon's waist._

_You laugh and Crowley slowed down with a chuckle before you got dizzy. You smiled endearingly and closed the gap between the two of you with your lips softly, welcoming him home._

_A familiar flutter ruffled in the air and your hands felt the ripple underneath Crowley's skin; his wings had come out. Crowley hummed, one hand leaving your back and threading itself in your hair, indulging the gentle kiss._

_But then he jolted and quickly pulled back, expression indeterminable. "Crowley?" You questioned, tilting your head with confusion. He made a non-committable noise and his grip around you had tightened._

_It was only when your hands on his back retracted to touch on his shoulders did he relax somewhat. "Did I do something? I'm sorry if-" Crowley groaned at himself and gingerly placed you down, "No, no, I overreacted, I didn't expect that."_

_That only furthered your confusion. You looked up at him with your emotions painted on your face, "Expect what? I didn't do anything."_

_He blinked. "Wait- You didn't- Ohh." He chuckled awkwardly with an abashed blush dusting his cheeks._

_You frowned while placing a hand on your hip, prodding him further. "It's... Uh, my wings. You, ngk, touched them." "Oh? I've touched them before?" Crowley rubbed his hands together, embarrassed, and you noticed how his wings were gone._

_"Well..." He drawled, "Those were just on the tips of my feathers and that's fine, but, the base. I'm very.. sensitive there. Wings are stupidly touchy for us." You laughed as he rushed out the words, grimacing slightly at his admission, and you took his hands in yours._

_"Love, that's a vulnerability of sorts that you can share with me." Your soothing words alleviated the creases on his forehead and he smiled. "And you can know that nothing about you I will ever take advantage of. How could I, you're such a big, strong, demon." You knew the words grew his pride when his smile widened._

 _But you thought back to it, you had barely brushed your nails over the shorter feathers. Your smile struggled to stay as you fought back a sly smirk._

_"I didn't mean to get so uptight, it's a very.. er, weird feeling." "I'm sorry, too. Shame, though, I quite like trying to touch all over your brilliant wings." And then you were grinning and running your fingers he loved down his sides, marvelling at the tall ginger-haired demon. He gripped you close to him with a confident air about him from your compliment, greedily kissing you._

_You didn't let on how you_ definitely _stored that piece of information away for later use._

###### 

It'd been on the back of your mind ever since, and you were desperately wanting to do something about it.

You wanted to have him in your hands and gift attention to those very hot wings of him. Maybe you had a kink for them, how they appeared and flared out to the heavens when Crowley reached his high above or below you, or how when they were out they'd reach to you possessively; even more so if people were around.

So would he turn into a puddle of mush and be in bliss when you rolled your palms and dug your fingers into the knots of his winged muscles? Your imagination ran wild.

But then would he shoot down the idea of it completely? Berate you for even thinking you were _close_ enough to him for him to let you do that?

This led to the main reason as to why you were now biting on your fingernails.

"Damnit." You wrenched your hand away. Now you were starting to overthink everything. But by God did you want to see Crowley's reaction if he let you.

The small and near-silent pop of miracle teleportation got you to perk up, and you fixed your hair somewhat. It was now too late to back out now, you wouldn't let yourself.

Before Crowley could call out your name, you called out an invitation, "In the bedroom, love."

You closed your legs and laid down your phone on the dark wood side table, looking as inviting as your tone but commanding also.

Crowley's manner from the typical happiness of seeing you shifted when he entered the room. He had one of those low purrs rise from his throat and he got closer to the foot of the bed, drinking up the sight of you right as he took off his reflective glasses.

"Well, well, well... What have we got here." It wasn't so much of a question than a statement, you knew that, but you also knew you had to be quick and latch onto whatever confidence you had for any hope of ever asking your question.

"I want to do something tonight." You answered. "Oh really?" Crowley retorted, evidently knowing that from your quite suggestive position. A flush pinkened your skin but you cleared your throat, focusing.

"No, I meant something different." You sat up tall, folding your legs. Crowley's eyes flickered to where your nightgown exposed small bits of your thighs but tilted his head to the side, openly very interested.

You bit your lip, playing with your hands while you tried your best to just force out the request.

It couldn't have been your best if Crowley chuckled lightly and easily sat down on the side of the bed where you were, gaining your hand in his. His eyes were understanding, and when you started to hope for something encouraging, you heard this: "I've fucked you as a snake. Surely-"

You barked out a laugh in shock, and quickly grabbed the pillow from behind you and yanked it at his head. Crowley yelped, ducking, and a grin pulled at his face.

"Okay, I- sorry!" He added from the glare of yours, and miracled the pillow to back where it was.

"I just mean, what can be else to worry about? Really, what do you want to do?" You managed it out this time, "I want to touch your wings." You bit on the insides of your cheeks.

"Oh?" Crowley went silent and his slitted irises dilated a bit.

You uncertainly start to backtrack, "But I know you're not so keen for all that and I dunno I just thought, massage them or something and... yeah." He looked you over, slits widening. "A massage?" He asked slowly.

You nod. "Yeah, I, er, just wanna have a feel and do a few things..." Crowley nodded too, thoughtful and attracted to your promising tone.

Then those marble black wings of his have unfolded out from behind him. It sends a bolt right down you, they're brooding and large and demanding and they excite you.

Crowley enjoys your attention, and his so far positive reaction has your heart hammer and courage flow.

You reach forward and caress the longest of his feathers, and they rippled under your touch. The sight must've become too much for Crowley, watching you with dark serpent eyes touch his feathers with your dainty mortal fingers, and the possessive kiss he sweeps you into has your lungs clench for air.

Your actions hold more importance to Crowley than he'd ever let on, and his wings curl around you in his arms.

You stray your hands then onto his back while moaning pleasantly, fanning up to his shoulder blades. "I do love your wings." You manage out in the small gaps you get for breath and you take in stride Crowley's noticeably heating up body.

Crowley groaned when he trailed down from your lips to your neck, sharper teeth than most dragging over the soft of your skin.

You sigh, your eyes still closed, pleased. You pull back but not without one last small kiss to the red-haired demon. His wings lift, letting you from their capture of you.

Your smirk is sultry, "I have some things planned for you, love, if you want it." And Crowley feels like laying out his whole body for you to see and take.

Crowley nods, grip slightly harder on you; this'll be new territory, "I'm fine with it, just know I've never let anyone do this. Be slow, yeah? I- I don't know what to expect." He nervously laughed, wings coiling behind him slightly.

You're surprised, no one ever? The excitement in you grows and you're quick to respond. "Of course, love. I'll be the best for you. You can turn around then, and take off your shirt?" He complies swiftly and turns, his satin shirt falling to join the ground, and you're in wonderment from how his wings meld and join to his flesh. It's captivating to see for the first time.

"Oh, I love your wings, but not as nearly as much as I love you, fallen one." You crawl up behind him and whisper into his ear. Crowley shivers, expression excited but uncommonly shy if you could see.

He's truly never let anyone else take control like _this_ and the few experiences of other people touching his precious wings were in torturous motions.

So he fights his body in instinctually tensing up, confused as to why he's in such a vulnerable position. He has to remind himself that he trusts you and that you want the best for him.

You make soft noises as you kiss down from the back of his neck to the middle of his wings, massaging his shoulders all the while. You know he's starting to like it, with his usual silence when he's concentrating, centralizing on your touches and sounds.

Crowley's first reaction is a shudder when your descending hands edge closer to the two bases and his hands set tightly on his knees.

Lowering your head and resting your lips under his ear, you say, "I'll leave these for later, not yet, love." With your words and a kiss to his ginger hair, Crowley sighs softly and lets his head fall against your chest.

You smile, pressing a kiss to his hair, and you turn to one wing, flowing your hand through the feathers, delicately placing them just as how you've seen Crowley do. And you're rewarded with Crowley sighing again, more peacefully this time, wings drooping slightly.

You want Crowley to be flushed and panting, though. A gentle night of massaging and fulfilment would come later, for you to really revel in his impossibly soft yet sharp feathers.

Your hands trail more upwards, to the top and bend of his left-wing. Once they come into contact with the small, fluffier feathers covering the solid muscle holding everything up, Crowley trembles slightly with a sharp intake of breath.

The pace you set is slow, with unhurried fingers pushing and digging into his muscle, pushing apart feathers to really knead and loosen his tension. Crowley's hands on his knees go slack, and you catch with a start at the tent in his jeans, along with a _fuck_ under his breath.

You _knew_ he would react that way, and you smile with satisfaction.

You continue, pressing more, and a barrel of adoring words come pouring out. "Such beautiful wings, love. I've seen Aziraphale's, and to be quite honest," You come closer and drop to a murmur, "his are _nothing_ compared to yours."

Crowley's always a sucker for attention and praise, so his wing goes lax in your hands as he breathes in unsteadily, mind hazing from your words.

His wing is heavy but you don't mind, going onto the next stage which forces you to lower his wing down comfortably, departing slightly to grab your few things.

Crowley doesn't bother hiding his whine, his left-wing shaking slightly. He's unable to keep his other up anymore, and both wings have to hover over the bed. You quickly go to the drawer, pulling out the angel oil, massage vibrators, and towel.

Crowley turns his head and watches curiously as you lay out the towel, lifting his wings to then lay them back over the towels.

"This won't hurt you," You explain once his eyes catch the angel oil in your hand and they go wide, "Aziraphale gave it to me and said so." "Aziraphale?" Crowley chuckled, his distress at the object of divine origin alleviating.

You hum a yes and go on with your task, collecting a generous dollop of the oil in your hands, rubbing the slick liquid together. It feels amazing, soothing your hands and sparking them fascinatingly and you grin at the reaction Crowley's gonna get.

"How was your day?" You enquire casually, the words a distraction for Crowley before he can realise you're just about ready with the oil.

"It was fine, nice with you this morning." He chuckles, "Weirdly, Aziraphale had books falling over constantly today- _Ahh_.." Crowley hung his head forward, a moan slipping out and he squirmed, your oiled up hands working magic into his wings.

"Oh my _God._ " You can see his cock is straining more than ever in his jeans and you smirk.

"Like that?" You whisper and Crowley nods frantically. You spend a little more time with both hands on his left-wing before you move a hand to his right-wing.

This seems to bring on another stage of pleasure for Crowley as his cries out and whimpers, fisting the bedsheets below him. "Fuck, darling, you're so, _mmh_ , good at this." You chuckle, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, feeling his ever-growing heat and perspiring skin.

"Perfect." You mutter, close to him, "I love seeing you like this." No doubt his body felt on fire, every bit of his corporal form revved up and alight.

You pick up the pace and exploration, feeling down to his longer ivory black feathers and having each one healthily doused in the oil. The oil is working wonders for Crowley, he's heavily resting his head against your shoulder and panting with a couple of moans and groans mixed in.

Your name is also thrown into the slurred mix after when you're satisfied with how his feathers are now glistening nicely in the light, you start to trail more down to his back.

Unlike before, Crowley doesn't yank back when your hands settle on the sensitive roots of his wings. Instead, he leans more into your hands, muscles spasming under your fingers. "Please." He whimpers, turning his head.

He's a _mess_. His human tongue was now a snake tongue and his eyes were glowing yellow slightly, hard lust in them. He's sweating and slight black scales litter lightly over his bare torso and, now that you've noticed it, his back too. The thought that just a simple massage had the fallen angel lose control over his corporeal form was deliciously sweet for you.

"Oh, Crowley," You say, pressing hard on the feathered bases that had Crowley throwing out a feral demon curse, "there's a next level, don't worry."

"W- What?" He stammers, wings twitching in excitement. He tries to twist around further to see what you were doing, now that your hands were off him, but you tut at him, "No peeking." He listens, albeit stubbornly not wanting to.

The unknowing gnaws at him as he's subject to just listening to your shuffling behind him, and it's no better with his raging hard-on. It's painful behind his jeans, but he knows better to try and take them off, knowing you'd tell him off from past experiences.

Then he hears two twin buzzes and he freezes. His wings lift a bit and he's set on edge.

You grin, holding the two vibrators, settings on low. And for good measure, you smooth some oil over the metal ballpoints. You come back to Crowley, careful to keep the vibrators off of him, you savour the sight of him.

Not many times does he submit, and every time it's even better than the last. Right now is no different. You rake your eyes over him and notice how his lean body infrequently tremors, how his breaths are short and clipped, and how his wings tremble whenever you brush against them.

You place down a vibrator and turn his head, languidly kissing him and cherishing his noises. Crowley keens into the kiss, and when you pull apart, in a soft, hushed, voice you say, "You can touch yourself if you like, love, it must hurt so bad, and you've been so good."

Your tone slips darker and you slightly tug on his hair, "I want you to _scream_ my name when I pull you apart even more, when all you can think about is the hot. dripping. pleasure. in your veins."

Crowley can only manage a small nod, stunned but loving it. Loving _you_.

Then he comes back to life when you press a vibrator right in the dip of his left-wing's base without mercy or warning. "F- Fuck!" He shouts, and his hands hurry to undo his belt, chest heaving. It's too much, his whole wing is malleable and soft, the vibrations are travelling to every feather and is turning his wing's muscles into mush.

He's begging your name, and you have to push him down to keep him somewhat still, begging and pleading while he can barely manage weak strokes to his cock. His eyes are clenched shut, and he becomes accustomed to the vibrator, caught in a cycle of unadulterated bliss and edging.

"Do you want more?" You wonder, pulling back the vibrator a bit that has Crowley whimper at the loss. The break has his mind scurry to recollect any sanity, "Ngk, yes, please, I.." That's all you need and want to hear, and you set both vibrators on medium, holding them in your hands.

"Such a pretty demon, this must feel so good and so relieving for you." You press the vibrators deep into the roots of his wings, pressing yourself against him too and he does just that.

His hoarse voice screams out your name, and he quakes beneath you, throwing back his head against you so fast you fear for a second that he might get whiplash. But he's fine, so much better than fine, loudly moaning and his wings flare and flap, sending drips of the angel oil onto the towel beneath.

You grin and take in all of his hisses for breath and sharp sounds. This was going better than you could ever imagine.

"I- I'm so close, I- Please, m-more, oh fuck," Crowley begs, hands lack beside him and legs wide open, and you realise with the thrill he's gonna come untouched. He can't bear to touch anyways, he's too stimulated for anything else, even his clothes too much and he's shed them to become nude. You don't mind, you rather like it having him fully bare.

"Of course, my brilliant demon." The instant you easily flick for both to go to the highest settings, it doesn't take more than a few seconds before Crowley's cried out for the last time, legs pulling up to his chest and his wings harshly flapping twice.

His eyes go wide and his throat tightens, all of his body tensing and then relaxing in one big motion. It washes down on him, crash after crash, like a wave to sand on a beach, and his mind goes white and numb for a second. His wings curl around him, feeling so equally numb he doesn't know if they're moving correctly, and he shakes and moans, falling and falling.

It's like nothing he's ever felt before and it's hitting him over and over again, and it feels like it's never going to end. Then he manages to realise what it is and he's blown away by the fact that a mortal could do all this.

You draw back the massagers, careful to not overstimulate, and draw the mess that Crowley is into your chest, rubbing soothing circles into his skin and waiting out his high.

Crowley makes little incoherent noises from his cocoon of wings, and before you can worry you might've broken him, they unravel and his bone-tired eyes meet yours happily. "Hey, love." You gently rouse him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

His response isn't words but it counts as you match his smile. He seems to glow, and his wings have a flowing movement to them you haven't seen before. You look down to his lap and furrow your eyebrows at not seeing a mess.

"C... Celestial.. Orgasm..." Crowley follows your line of sight and manages to slur, "N- No.. Mess." You form an 'o' and nod, never hearing that before.

"You tired?" He nods and you chuckle. He's more exhausted than you've ever seen, so blown out of his mind. It's more than enough to ignore your arousal, the achievement of this to such a powerful demon that stopped the end of the world is perfect.

"Mm... D'n't wanna move.." He slumps against you, eyelids heavily and you drag him up the bed with you, quickly discarding everything on the way up.

"S-Snugs.. Snuggles." You laugh lightly and draw him in, and he nuzzles down into your neck, recognising your scent. It has him react and his wings lay down and act as a blanket for the both of you.

He moans into your embrace once you take off your nightie, a bit warm to keep it on, and he curls around you protectively. "I love you..." He whispers and your heart skips a bit. You convey your happiness by finding his hand and holding it sturdily.

He's coming back, mind clearing a bit, and his hands are busy in caressing and stroking your skin. The lights suddenly go out, and you sigh, pushing back into Crowley and holding onto some of his feathers.

"I really.. really love you." He murmurs again, resting his head in the crook of your neck. "I know you do."

In the morning, he'll be back to himself, back to his slightly stand-offish self that you still love, and so you cherish this moment. The demon does truly love you, and his wings seem to tighten around you once you hear his breathing slow and go shallow.

He's fallen asleep with you in his arms and you follow suit, a content smile on your face.


End file.
